


All We Want For Christmas is You

by chewingonpearls (Reallife)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, everyone knows it but them, meddling friends are the best friends, vaguely holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/pseuds/chewingonpearls
Summary: Sometimes meddling friends are the worst, sometimes without them we would still be stuck in a pine forest, if you know what I mean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawdlingTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawdlingTime/gifts).



TonyStark was not the most intuitive of The Avengers, however he was the most loud with his observations and sometimes that had more of a _whammy_ effect than Natasha’s pointed eyebrow raises and knowing smiles.

For instance, at this point Tony’s shit eating grin as he rolled his chair to shove himself between Bucky and Steve at the conference room table (the unofficial Debrief table at by now) made a sickening feeling trickle down both soldier’s spines more than Natasha watching them with _secrets_ in her eyes and red lips.

Tony glanced between them with glee in his eyes as if they all hadn’t just emerged hardly unscathed from yet another alien attack, “So I noticed you guys were pretty distracted, do you need patented Lady Advice from Tony Stark?”

For his part, Bucky was obviously in on whatever joke that Steve was missing and his face was flushed and contorted between frustrated and embarrassed and looked like he might strangle Stark at any moment, “Shuddup Stark, he doesn’t know.” He muttered sharply.

This obviously had the opposite effect that Bucky intended because Tony just lights up with even more glee, glancing between Steve’s face (confusion) and Bucky’s (growing irritation), “You can’t be serious?”

Bucky sighed, and Steve would be lying if he couldn’t identify that sigh from a mile away. That was the Steve-has-done-something-stupid Sigh, and he was honestly so confused because he had _no idea_ what they were talking about.

“No he doesn’t”

Tony looked to him as if he was expecting a rebuttal but it was very hard to refute something when he didn’t have a damn clue what they were talking about. He hated feeling like the butt of the joke, or like he was completely oblivious to things that were going on especially if they _involved him_ for fucksake and he was pretty sure this one did.

“What girl advice are you talking about? I’m with Bucky, Bucky is with me.” The words were resolute, even so it was probably foolish for him to think that would work on Stark--little else but Pepper Potts, Rhodey or a crowbar worked on him.

Steve also had it on good authority that at least one of those also required biting, but that wasn’t something he was going to indulge in or even think too hard on about honestly.

Even with the (perfectly logical) protest/reassurance Stark was still grinning like a madman so Steve felt the need to push his point further, “Neither of us are interested in girls right now, just in each other.” Across the table he noticed Natasha’s attention suddenly redirected one hundred percent on him, intent and unyielding with an intensity that still made him want to squirm and fidget just a little.

“Not that there is anything wrong with girls!” Natasha rolled her eyes as if _that_ was the wrong thing to say out of everything else, and went back to her conversation with Clint, completely dismissing Steve in the process.

This was really not his day Steve thought to himself, like a mantra as he ran his hand through his hair, bits of dust and...concrete? Still managing to stay in his hair despite it being nearly forty-five minutes since the fight was over and they had come inside and the fight had ended.

“Hey kids, don’t panic , we’re back.” As she so often did, Kate Bishop entered the room in a whirlwind of purple and sheer _presence_ that she had acquired while leading her own team. Or maybe she had been made leader _because_ of that magnetism.

Behind her was Wanda, caught up in her wake as she so often seemed to be these days. Kate had adopted Wanda almost immediately just like Clint had, although Kate had the added benefit of actually being a woman which helped her related to Wanda on a whole level Clint couldn’t even try and match.

Kate and Wanda were the only ones in the room that had been in the fight that were completely clean, having insisted on showering and changing clothes before debriefing--Coulson had tried to argue with them but it was hard to argue with people who you physically could _not_ keep in the room.

Steve felt his heart stutter like it always did when she first entered, clean and refreshed or exhausted and filthy, she always had the same effect on him. Just like Bucky did. Well. Not _just_ like Bucky, different, except they were alike in that they never seemed to have less of an _intense_ effect on him, even if the type of feelings they inspired were different.

She didn’t help, grinning at them as she swept towards them with confidence in her step and a natural grace that he had always admired. Had he bothered to really _look_ at Bucky then he would have seen a similar adoration in his eyes as he looked at their friend, but it never even occurred to Steve.

“Have you guys decided what you want for Christmas? You are always the hardest riddles on my list you know.” Kate asked them innocently with the lilt of a tease in her voice and Buck had to refrain from saying _you, on top of Steve with both of you trembling and sweating_

So he saved himself, mostly, by blurting, “You! For dinner I mean,” She looked at him curiously before smirking and Bucky’s mind caught up to his mouth and he blushed, “I mean you, over for dinner. That’s all!”

“Oh man,” Stark sighed and rolled his eyes at once, “I don’t even know if I can actually enjoy this.” Kate paused mid hair ruffle on Steve while she leaned against Bucky and raise a curious eyebrow at Tony, “At first it was hilarious, watching the way Steve looked at you and that he didn’t realize Bucky had the same look.” The three of them seemed to freeze, “But it’s kind of pathetic now, because I genuinely think you haven’t noticed it and you’re---”

Tony sighed, because on his good days and Kate’s bad ones, or maybe it was the other way around, he was never sure, Kate reminded him of himself, “You’re better at hiding it than they are Kates. Somehow I think that makes it your job to make it all less pathetic.”

Kate, who had faced down Madam Masque, been tortured, thought her team had been killed and had held her mentor’s hand when she thought he was dying.

Oh, and accidentally insulted Deadpool to his face but then was also glomped by him a few months later when she rescued his daughter from a kidnapping--

And had gone naked to be a Sushi Girl in front of strangers for a mission--

Who was still sane and calm after finding out her father knowingly put out a hit on her--

Blushed and had trouble meeting their eyes as Tony scooted away with all the flailing dignity of a hyped up twelve year old, “How about we start with food for Christmas dinner and uh, cross any other bridges as they come up?” She blushed hot beneath their gazes and squirmed under their focus.

In front of her Bucky and Steve held a silent conversation before they both grinned at her, “Sounds fantastic doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So sorry this is late, I tried something fluffy which is outside of my normal fare, I hope you still like it!


End file.
